


Пленница

by Meha_neko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Kink Shaming, Love/Hate, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meha_neko/pseuds/Meha_neko
Summary: Она давно хотела это сделать. Не так и не при таких обстоятельствах, но это были лишь ее разбитые мечты. Мир погружался во тьму, и лелеять их больше не было никакого смысла.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Пленница

— Ты хочешь разрушить планету чтобы доказать мне что? Что ты лучше меня? — Адора гневно сверкнула глазами. — Тебе не кажется, что твои детские обиды зашли слишком далеко?

Катра смерила ее раздраженным взглядом. Даже сейчас, даже в таком положении Адора смеет разговаривать с ней так снисходительно! Катра подскочила к противнице, схватив ту за шею, и с силой толкнула в стену. Адора упала назад как тряпичная кукла, съехав по стене с металлическим скрежетом сковавших ее за спиной кандалов.

— Детские обиды? — разъярилась Катра. — Ты никогда ни во что меня не ставила! И именно поэтому сейчас сидишь здесь, пока твои новые друзья проигрывают Орде битву за битвой. А я… — Катра вдруг запнулась, будто ее осенило. — Могу делать с тобой что угодно.

Катра хищнически оскалилась, в ее глазах заплясал демонический огонек. Адора смотрела на нее спокойным осуждающим взглядом. Такая взрослая, такая уверенная в своей силе. Как будто Катре никогда не удастся выбить ее из колеи. Это бесило больше всего! Так хотелось увидеть, как серьезные голубые глаза Адоры в страхе замечутся по сторонам, как она съежится, сломается, расплачется. Как дрогнет ее голос, когда она попросит остановиться, как она замрет от отвращения и в отчаянии померкнет. Тогда Катра наконец станет первой.

— Ты больше не посмотришь на меня как на невоспитанного ребенка, — прошипела Катра, приблизившись, и больно схватила Адору за волосы, оттягивая ее голову назад.

Она давно хотела это сделать. Не так и не при таких обстоятельствах, но это были лишь ее разбитые мечты. Мир погружался во тьму, и лелеять их больше не было никакого смысла. Катра впилась в губы Адоры грубым поцелуем, до крови прокусив нижнюю губу, когда та решила сопротивляться ее желанию проникнуть языком внутрь. Адора тихо вскрикнула и поддалась, медленно оседая назад и обмякая под навалившейся Катрой. Та абсолютно безжалостно и неумолимо терзала ее губы и язык, крепко держа свою пленницу и наслаждаясь властью. Вдруг Катра почувствовала, что Адора начала нежно и податливо отвечать, будто пытаясь смягчить и задобрить противницу. Катра задохнулась. В груди ярко вспыхнуло приятное позабытое чувство, будто они снова близки, а впереди их ждет счастливое будущее. Нет! Она больше не будет девочкой на побегушках, на фоне которой блистает талантливая Адора!

Катра злобно оттолкнула Адору, поднимаясь над ней и с чувством собственного превосходства заглядывая в глаза. Она ожидала увидеть страх, отвращение, даже ярость, но не нашла ничего что так желала. Щеки и уши Адоры заливал невинный румянец, губы припухли, кожа на лице и шее блестела от пота, а в обращенных к ней расширенных зрачках читалось удивление и… вожделение? Она бессильно лежала у ног Катры, запрокинув голову и с трудом пытаясь отдышаться. Сквозь ткань форменной водолазки проступили вершинки напряженных сосков.

— Только не говори, что это тебе понравилось, принцесса-потаскушка? — ядовито поинтересовалась Катра, стараясь скрыть свой далеко не целомудренный интерес к подобному повороту.

Адора потупила взгляд, еще сильнее заливаясь краской. Черт, теперь с ней хочется поиграть еще больше. На поясе как назло проверещал коммуникатор. Кажется, ее вызывает лорд Хордак.

— Ну, ладно, сейчас меня ждут важные дела, — Катра присела перед Адорой на корточки, обводя когтистыми пальцами ее лицо, и чувствуя, как Адора сглатывает слюну, когда когти касаются шеи и спускаются к груди.

Катра еще раз наклонилась к ее лицу, наблюдая как брови Адоры ползут вверх, а затем резко сдвинулась ниже, ощутимо прикусывая торчащий сквозь ткань сосок. Адора сдавленно всхлипнула и вскинулась под ней, но Катра прижала ее плечи к полу, тут же облизывая укушенное место.

— Я поиграю с тобой вечером, — отстранившись, промурлыкала она и покинула темницу.

***

Хлопнула тяжелая дверь, и Адора осталась наедине со своим сбивчивым дыханием и спутанными мыслями. Она не могла поверить, что это произошло. Адора давно чувствовала, что Катра для нее нечто немного большее, чем просто подруга. Они выросли вместе, прикрывая и поддерживая друг друга во время жестких тренировок в академии, защищаясь от обидчиков и завистников, преодолевая все препятствия и невзгоды. Они с детства спали в одной койке, согреваясь и шепотом делясь тайнами, планами и мечтами. А с возрастом подобная близость стала причинять Адоре неудобство из-за сладкого тянущего чувства внизу живота, которое она не могла ни унять, ни игнорировать. Каждое дружеское прикосновение Катры или ее тело, прижимающееся к бедрам во время сна, его только обостряли, понуждая желать большего, но чего? Из них растили капитанов, особенно Адору, и ни о каких чувствах, а тем более об их выражении не могло быть и речи. Покинув Орду, Адора не могла выкинуть из головы только Катру, проводя бессонные ночи в мыслях о том, как убедить ее присоединиться к Восстанию. Подумать только, все это время она так боялась испортить их дружбу своим признанием, что не заметила возможные чувства Катры! И бросила ее…

От поцелуя мир Адоры перевернулся с ног на голову. Между ней и Катрой вдруг возникла еще одна связь и еще одна неразрешимая дилемма. Но как же от этого жарко внизу. Адора заерзала, наслаждаясь волной мурашек от каждого движения. Что Катра сделает с ней вечером? Полностью разденет? Заставит раздвинуть ноги? А потом…

Адора вымученно застонала, не зная куда деться от не дающего покоя возбуждения. Она просунула ладонь между ног и крепко сжала бедра, чтобы сдавить вульву. Это принесло ей краткое облегчение, хотя и захотелось гладить себя, предаваясь фантазиям. Ну и куда Катра ушла? Зачем ей нужны ее обещания, если она хочет этого прямо сейчас?

***

Катра неслась по бесконечным коридорам Зоны страха не понимая, зачем ей бежать. Чего она боится? Это Адора должна бояться ее! Но Адора как всегда превосходила все ожидания. Катра вспомнила их первый поцелуй и прибавила шагу. Черт, она заставит эту сучку поплатиться за все! Доведет до слез! Нет, до потери рассудка! Хренова принцесса будет скулить и умолять ее о пощаде! Катра истерически расхохоталась, распугивая окружающих солдат.

Катра вовсю перебирала в голове свои мокрые сны и буйные фантазии, которые до того приходилось прятать в самые темные глубины разума, и вдруг налетела на Скорпию.

— Воу, воу, подруга, ты куда так летишь? — беспокоясь, спросила ее Скорпия.

— К Хордаку! — ответила Катра, удивляясь как могла не заметить на своем пути эту мягко  
говоря не миниатюрную девицу с огромными алыми клешнями.

— А чего такая красная? Издалека спешишь?

— А… ага, — сглотнув, кивнула Катра, — срочное дело!

— А, ну, тогда беги, — приветливо попрощалась с ней Скорпия.

Вот дерьмо! Катра забежала за угол и остановилась. Она привыкла к долгим интенсивным пробежкам и совершенно не запыхалась. И чего раскраснелась, дурында? Адора, чтоб ее… Не хватало еще к Хордаку заявиться красной, как тревожная лампочка. У кабинета Хордака она привела свои мысли в порядок прежде чем войти.

***

— Подъем, принцеска! — грубо окликнул Адору тюремщик. — Значица, идешь сейчас за мной.

— Куда? — опасливо спросила Адора.

За спиной тюремщика ярко светился выход. Такой близкий и такой издевательски недоступный.

— Куда приказали. Остальное — не мое дело. И чтоб без фокусов! — гаркнул он напоследок.

Ах, если бы Адора могла проделывать фокусы, то сражалась бы уже с Ордой в Снежном королевстве. Ей сильно мешали кандалы. Адора никогда не встречала таких, а при первом взгляде на то, что изготовили для нее в Орде, ее охватил липкий ужас. Устройство было похоже на стальную пятиконечную звезду с острыми загнутыми лучами. Верхний луч раздваивался на самом конце, чтобы зажать в холодные тиски ее шею, а остальные четыре обхватили ее подмышками и на талии. В центре звезды на спине переливался темно-алый камень. Жуткое изобретение было похоже на технологии Основателей и, скорее всего, связано с Черным гранатом. Несмотря на изящность и обманчивую свободу движений, оно было непомерно тяжелым и будто реагировало на мысли носителя, сжимаясь и выдавливая воздух из легких каждый раз, когда Адора задумывалась о побеге. Хотя какой побег, когда прилагаешь огромные усилия чтобы просто стоять прямо, а даже от самой медленной ходьбы то и дело хочется опереться на стену. Нет, за нее взялись серьезно и, пока с нее не снимут эту хрень, даже с чьей-то помощью сбежать вряд ли получится.

Она еле ковыляла за тюремщиком, стараясь не сутулиться, и пот катился с нее градом. Наконец они остановились около какой-то двери. Адора знала Зону страха как свои пять пальцев, но совершенно не смотрела куда ее ведут, сосредоточившись на собственных заплетающихся ногах. Да и какой смысл? Она все равно будет там, куда ее отправят, и не сможет помешать сотворить с собой то, что они задумали. Ей снова стало страшно.  
Тюремщик деловито клацал кнопками на панели, а, когда створки двери разъехались, бесцеремонно втолкнул ее внутрь и поспешил закрыть дверь.

Адора встала с колен и огляделась. Она была здесь одна, а комната, слава Основателям, не имела ничего общего с пыточной. Адора прошла вглубь комнаты и оперлась на спинку стула. Кроме него в помещении находились пустынный рабочий стол, шкаф и безукоризненно заправленная стандартным зеленым покрывалом постель. Не казарменная койка, а обычная полуторная кровать. Так жили только капитаны. Адора шумно втянула воздух. Это комната Катры.

Правда, обследовав комнату, она не нашла ее вещей. Пустующий шкаф и ящики стола, нетронутые полотенца в душевой, нет щеток для зубов и шерсти, да и самой шерсти, в избытке появляющейся там, где регулярно бывала Катра, тоже не было. Адора умылась и перевязала порядком растрепавшийся хвост. В отражении она выглядела уставшей, а ведь ее заключение только начиналось. Адора обернулась и присмотрелась к злополучной звезде, что сдавливала ее тело. Раньше она уже пробовала отогнуть один из лучей, но, зашипев от боли, тут же бросила эту затею — кандалы впились в нее до треска ребер. И она не горела желанием повторять эксперименты дальше.

Поглаживая многострадальные бока, Адора дотащилась до кровати и с облегчением рухнула в нее. Вокруг было тихо, и лишь эхо шагов патрульных доносилось из коридора. Адора на минутку сомкнула веки.

— Кто разрешил тебе валяться на моей кровати? — недовольный голос Катры прозвучал словно раскат грома.

Адора вскочила, едва не врезавшись спиной в хозяйку комнаты, и попятилась от нее. Когда она успела заснуть? Отступая от Катры шаг за шагом, Адора все сильнее заливалась краской, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Чего ты вдруг стала такой нерешительной? — Катра любознательно изогнула бровь, надвигаясь и наблюдая за ней как кошка за мышкой.

Адора наткнулась на стул, и, не сумев удержать равновесие, упала назад.

— А вот неуклюжей была всегда, — ловким прыжком Катра оказалась у нее за спиной и подхватила под руки.

Как быстро прошло время! Адора мучилась от ожидания пока хотела ее, а, когда возбуждение схлынуло, время словно прошло за минуту. И она оказалась совершенно не готова увидеть эти коварные глаза так близко.

— Я не знала, что это твоя постель, — Адора ответила первое, что пришло в голову.

— Я еще не обжилась здесь, — Катра без видимых усилий поставила ее на ноги. — Знаешь ли, беготня за принцессами отнимает много очень времени. Но скоро все это кончится.

Адора нахмурилась и поспешила отойти от Катры подальше.

— Восстание так просто не сдастся!

— Уже, — лукаво оскалилась Катра, а у Адоры будто выдернули из-под ног землю.

Не может быть! Нет, это игра или блеф лишь бы задеть ее и расстроить.

— Я тебе не верю! — огрызнулась Адора.

— Ох, как больно, — все также ехидно ухмыляясь, ответила Катра. — Можешь не верить, для меня ничего не изменится. А если ты будешь послушной девочкой, я устрою тебе экскурсию в тюрьму к друзьям, — последнее слово Катра произнесла особенно желчно. — Конечно, если они останутся живы.

— Да пошла ты! — не выдержала Адора, замахнувшись на Катру.

Разноцветные глаза Катры заострились, и Адора поняла, что беседам пришел конец. Катра прыгнула на нее как дикий зверь, вцепляясь зубами в ухо. Адора вскрикнула, пытаясь оттолкнуть ее от себя, но в результате получила лишь несколько болезненных царапин на руке. Вдобавок кандалы расценили конфликт с капитаном как попытку освободиться и резко придушили ее.

— Плохая девочка, — прорычала Катра, не разжимая челюсти, — придется тебя наказать.

Затем она поставила ей подножку и повалила Адору в постель. От боли, дезориентации и удушья Адора пришла в кромешный ужас, беспомощно барахтаясь под Катрой в попытках освободиться. От осознания собственной слабости на глазах выступили злые слезы. Прокушенное ухо кровоточило, и теплая кровь тонкой струйкой стекала ей за шиворот. Адора выдержала бы и не такие пытки, но жестокость Катры, особенно сейчас, была выше ее сил.

— Отпусти, — просипела Адора, — пожалуйста…

Сказать что-то еще не получалось — из груди вырывались лишь хрипы, а перед глазами все начинало меркнуть. Катра слезла с нее и сплюнула кровь на пол.

— Сама напросилась, — едко заметила она. — Лежи смирно, я принесу аптечку.

Кандалы разжались, Адора с завыванием вдохнула и закашлялась. Сил у нее не осталось вовсе. Катра вернулась из душевой и села рядом с ней, капая лекарством на ранки в ушной раковине и забинтовывая царапины на руке. Закончив, она распустила ей волосы и довольно долго перебирала пряди пальцами, совсем как в детстве глубоко задумавшись о чем-то.

— О чем ты думаешь? — как обычно спросила Адора.

Она всегда спрашивала об этом раньше, получая в ответ заговорщическую улыбку и озорной план мести обидчикам, от которого Адора хихикала, надрывая живот.

— Не твое дело, — сухо ответила Катра.

Адора вздохнула. Так было раньше, но не сейчас. Хвост Катры вдруг беспорядочно заметался, хлеща ту по бедрам и выдавая ее раздражение.

— Все, перерыв окончен. Повернись, — Катра толкнула ее в плечо.

Адора перевернулась, превозмогая тяжесть кандалов, и упала на спину. Вес оков словно утянул ее вниз, пришпиливая к постели как булавка бабочку. Нет, в ближайшее время без помощи ей точно не подняться. Нависшая над ней Катра смотрела на нее пугающе плотоядно. Она ей кусок мяса или трофей? Адора рискнула отползти от нее подальше, пока не уперлась затылком в подушку. Ей было страшно, и волнительно, и любопытно одновременно.

— Куда же ты опять бежишь? — игриво цокнула языком Катра, хищно подбираясь к ней. Ее глаза горели в полумраке, уши торчали, а хвост стоял трубой, лишь едва покачиваясь на самом кончике.

— Я не… — выразить протест Адоре не дали, заткнув ее жадным поцелуем.

Катра оседлала бедра, навалилась на нее и не давала продыху, упиваясь своей вседозволенностью. Адора стремительно увязала в вожделении, свое бессилие теперь казалось ей таким томным и освобождающим. Никакой Ши-ры, никакой войны и тюрьмы. Наверное, она еще пожалеет об этом, но сейчас в ее маленьком мире была только Катра.

— Моя, — рычала та сквозь поцелуй.

Адора безмолвно соглашалась с ней, раскрывая искусанные губы и сплетаясь языками. Это была их маленькая игра в завоевание, в которой злодейка получала все что хотела, а храбрая защитница сдавала все бастионы и медленно теряла себя в обжигающей тьме. И ей было мало.

— Кат…ра… — потянула она вялым языком.

Катра разорвала поцелуй, напоследок лизнув ее щеку изнутри. Она торжествующе оглядела запыхавшуюся и раскрасневшуюся Адору сверху вниз.

— Ой, смотри какие милые сахарные башенки у нас тут, — Катра похотливо облизнулась, кивнув на напряженные соски Адоры. — Интересно, они растают, если я их оближу?

Адора панически заерзала под Катрой, пытаясь прикрыться руками чтобы не сгореть со стыда. Однако унижение сладко укололо ее внизу и разлило в груди целое озеро жара.

— Убери руки, — елейно и в то же время угрожающе пропела Катра. — А то я их привяжу.

Адора зажмурилась — выносить пожирающий ее грудь взгляд Катры стало невозможно. Ее потряхивало, но Адора сдалась и расцепила потные пальцы, бросив руки безвольно валяться по бокам. Грудину кольнули когти — Катра проткнула ткань, разрывая одежду пополам и открывая грудь. Адора вскрикнула от испуга, снова пытаясь спрятаться.

— Ладно тебе. С этой штукой все равно по-другому не снимешь, — Катра положила ладонь между ее грудей, чтобы угомонить, а другой рукой принялась обрывать и вытаскивать застрявшие в отростках оков лоскуты. — Красивые, — Катра взяла груди в обе руки, когда выбросила ошметки кофты Адоры за спину.

Она сжимала и дотошно осматривала их, удовлетворяя свой интерес. Полные, мягкие, почти идеально округлившиеся от возбуждения, они волнообразно покачивались от прерывистого дыхания Адоры. Катра оглаживала подушечками больших пальцев соски по кругу и слегка надавливала на их кончики сверху. Наконец она наклонилась, вобрала один из них в рот и прикусила, защипывая второй пальцами и оттягивая оба вверх.

— Аах, не тяни… нет, прошу… больно… — со стоном взмолилась Адора, упершись ногами в кровать и выгнувшись насколько хватало мочи.

Катра отпустила ее, позволив надломлено рухнуть вниз. Она добилась своего и теперь намеревалась лишь ласкать Адору до исступления. Она облизала укушенный уже второй раз за сегодня сосок и стала посасывать его, прихватывая губами и обводя внутри языком. Другой она терла смоченными в своей слюне пальцами. Тишина быстро заполнилась причмокиванием, сладкими стонами и скулежом Адоры. В истоме противница страстно выгнулась под ней, стараясь обхватить вечно съезжающими от слабости ногами. Адора отчаянно пыталась сжать бедра, видимо, внизу стало невыносимо жарко. Но хоть пальцами туда не тянулась, а иначе точно бы получила по рукам.

— Ох, стой, не могу, — наконец взмолилась она.

— Мне переместиться ниже? — заискивающе спросила Катра, удовлетворенно глядя на растрепанную и красную, словно помидор, Адору.

Та сконфуженно примолкла, скосив осоловевший взгляд куда-то вбок.

— Нет? — издевательски переспросила Катра.

Ей самой уже было трудно терпеть зуд и напряжение между ног, но желание одержать верх над Адорой было сильнее.

— Ну, тогда я продолжу, — деловито бросила Катра.

— Нет, — вдруг твердо выпалила Адора, схватив ее за подбородок. В ее глазах была едва ли не ярость. — Я хочу внизу.

Катра сбросила ее руку и пересела к коленям. Она вцепилась в резинку брюк, стягивая их щиколоткам и сбрасывая с ног. Адора повернула голову, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Нет, они с Катрой видели друг друга в одном белье множество раз, но сейчас, когда обнажение предполагало секс, становилось ужасно неловко. Катра провела ладонями вдоль ее ног, приятно почесывая кожу легким нажатием когтей. Адору захлестнула волна мурашек.

— Еще, — призывно простенала она, вытягиваясь в струнку.

Катра провела так еще раз, попутно закидывая колено Адоры себе на плечо. А потом, воспользовавшись положением, защекотала внутреннюю поверхность бедра, после когтей покрывая ее влажными поцелуями. Катра поднималась все выше, поцелуи становились все грубее, оставляя засосы, а кожу у края трусов она и вовсе укусила, вырвав у Адоры громкий всхлип. Наигравшись с нежной белой кожей, на которой к завтрашнему утру наверняка расцветет дорожка синяков, Катра подняла ей колени и начала медленно снимать белье. От мокрой вульвы к трусам тянулась тонкая нитка слизи. Ох, Основатели, хоть бы она не заметила!

— Какая милая, — распутно облизнулась Катра, наматывая секрет на палец, — и сочная…

Адора была готова провалиться под землю. Катра тем временем выкинула ее белье и недовольно воззрилась на сведенные от позора ноги.

— Ноги, — требовательно заявила она, скрещивая руки на груди.

Адора закрыла лицо трясущимися руками. О чем она думала, когда хотела этот срамной кошмар?

— Я непонятно выразилась? — Катра вопросительно изогнула бровь. — Я приказываю раздвинуть ноги.

Даже если бы Адора и захотела послушаться, ноги у нее будто отнялись. Ее непослушание только раззадорило Катру, и она, приподняв Адоре колени, звонко шлепнула пальцами приоткрывшуюся вульву. Адора взвизгнула, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и пораженно уставилась на Катру.

— Будь послушной девочкой и не придется смотреть на меня как побитый щеночек, — пообещала ей Катра, быстро переключая внимание на место между ее раскрывшихся бедер.

Адора запрокинула потяжелевшую голову, уставившись в кружащийся потолок. Смотреть на любопытно разглядывающую ее промежность Катру не было никаких сил. Катра все еще была одета, и лежать перед ней распятой и текущей было хуже любого унижения, от чего Адора, к своему бесчестью, только возбуждалась.

Катра, словно играючи, провела кончиком когтя по упругой большой губе, следя за трепещущим животом задыхающейся Адоры. А потом обвела им вульву с другой стороны, лаская бархатистую кожу. Катра слышала похабные шутки солдат про пирожки и булочки, но никогда не воспринимала их всерьез. Однако стоило признать, выпуклая вульва с пленительной сочащейся щелью действительно вызывала аппетит.

— Подними бедра, — недолго думая, скомандовала Катра, подкладывая под ягодицы Адоры свободные подушки.

Катра погладила ее за послушание и, наконец, добралась до самой вкусной части. Адора почувствовала, как Катра раздвинула ее губы двумя пальцами. Она задержала дыхание и ощутила, как изнутри нее именно в этот момент истекает очередная порция смазки. Дальше просто некуда, большего стыда и придумать невозможно! Адора закрыла глаза и уши, ожидая уничижительного комментария Катры, но та лишь испустила воодушевленный вздох.

Катра не могла представить ничего более возбуждающего. В ее белье уже и так было целое озеро, а после такого, кажется, будет море. Она собрала прозрачную тянущуюся жидкость пальцами, размазывая ее по вульве. А потом с голодным урчанием облизала щель снизу вверх, отмечая еще кучу шелковистых складок внутри.

Адора жалобно пискнула и схватилась за покрывало, комкая его в дрожащих кулаках. Это удовольствие было не сравнить с собственными руками. Катра сначала просто вылизывала ее в собственном медитативном ритме, а потом нашла и присосалась к выступающему в глубине клитору, то облизывая его вокруг, то захватывая своими губами. Адора потеряла берега, хныча и изнывая в голос, не зная куда деть ноги, руки, голову. Катра утратила свой разум в позыве нежить солоноватые складки, и сама не замечала, как в том же ритме ласкает себя рукой. Она чувствовала, что между расступающимися лепестками есть глубина, и мысль о проникновении будоражила ее разум. Катра не посмела бы ранить такое деликатное место когтями, а вот язык у нее достаточно длинный и нежный. Интересно, как отреагирует Адора?

Катра прижалась губами к вульве, громко чмокая клитор и опускаясь к преддверию влагалища. Адора несмело двигалась за ней, не желая разрывать их контакт. Катра пощекотала языком вход и уверенно вытянула его во всю длину, проникая внутрь. Адора задохнулась и попыталась уйти от нее, но Катра не дала ей такой возможности.

— Что… ах… Катра, — охнула она, задерживая дыхание.

Катра подвигала языком, натыкаясь на мокрые плотные стенки. Все же длины ее языка не хватало, чтобы достать до конца, но, судя по вздохам Адоры и этого было предостаточно. Катра старательно вылизывала ее изнутри, не забывая размеренно поглаживать зажатый между губами клитор. Адора стала совсем скользкой и сильно подергивалась в ее руках, перестав сдерживать голос. В коридоре ее наверняка было хорошо слышно. Черт, если это правда настолько хорошо, она хочет так же!

— Теперь твоя очередь поработать, — выйдя из нее и заплетаясь в собственном языке, произнесла Катра.

Адора лежала ни жива ни мертва и еле переводила дух. В рассеянном взгляде читалась мольба и даже обида. Катра поспешно сбросила с себя всю одежду, на коленях подползла к ее голове и переступила через нее, нависая промежностью над лицом Адоры.

— Ты кончишь только после меня, — в предвкушении пояснила Катра оробевшей Адоре и взяла ее голову в свои руки.

Адора кратко скосила взгляд на нее промежность и тут же смущенно уставилась на устраивающуюся над ней поудобнее Катру. Она и в самых развратных фантазиях подумать не могла о такой позе, впрочем, сейчас она была согласна и не на такое, лишь бы Катра дала ей кончить. Адора положила руки на бедра Катры и послушно взяла в рот выступающие малые половые губы. Она тоже была мокрой, навязчиво пахнущей мускусом и горячей. Катра шумно вздохнула и чуть согнулась, опираясь на стену рукой.  
Адора быстро приноровилась к ней, посасывая объемный капюшон клитора, прихватывая зубами губы и размеренно просовывая язык в жаркое лоно. Она ритмично направляла подвывающую Катру к себе, подталкивая и прижимая ее бедра ладонями.

— Больше, чтоб тебя! — командовала Катра, стремясь опуститься ниже.

Адора понимала, что в ее положении это вряд ли возможно. Дурацкие соревнования по трюкам с языком всегда выигрывала Катра. Впрочем, у Адоры не было острых кошачьих когтей. Адора положила одну руку на поясницу Катре, чтобы та выгнулась и наклонилась, а другую просунула снизу, массируя пальцами вульву. Если Катра хочет проникновения — она его получит.

Разгорячившись, та не особо почувствовала первый палец, а вот со вторым начала припадать назад, размеренно сжимаясь и покачивая бедрами. Адора гладила подушечками пальцев переднюю стенку влагалища, на что Катра отзывалась особенно остро.

Адора приложила к клитору кончик языка, пульсирующими движениями надавливая на него – Катра рычала и выла над ней как мартовская кошка. На плечи Адоры вдруг посыпался наполнитель подушек, а метающийся из стороны в сторону хвост намотался ей на руку. Катра же резко вытянулась и замерла, опадая на бок.

Адора вытерла влагу со щек и посмотрела на нее. Катра свернулась клубком и зажмурилась, все еще мелко подрагивая. Длинный пушистый хвост обвивал предплечье Адоры. Такая милая и беззащитная, прямо как в детстве, когда Адора пообещала себе охранять подругу от любых бед. Кто знал, что их жизнь обернется вот так?

— Надеюсь, ты не вырубишься, потому что ты мне кое-что обещала, — как можно мягче произнесла Адора, ласково поглаживая ее плечо.

Катра открыла желтый глаз, глядя на нее прямо как раньше, без злости, зависти и высокомерия.

— Дааа… — лениво потянула она. — Кажется что-то такое… было…

Отдышавшись, Катра потянулась за поцелуем, ложась на Адору и потираясь об нее телом. После оргазма она двигалась куда плавней и развязней. Адору целовали всюду куда могли достать, уверенно топя в неге и сладострастии. Впрочем, долго мучить ее не стали: Катра быстро соскользнула между ее ног, облизывая все на своем пути, а затем вынудила Адору захлебнуться своими стонами. Катра решила испробовать приемы своей любовницы на ней самой и наслаждалась результатом, размашисто проводя языком сначала по переднему своду влагалища и, вынырнув, заканчивала движение на клиторе. Адора отдавалась ей, двигаясь навстречу и шире раскрывая бедра. Она кончила с языком внутри.

Наигравшись, они лежали под одним одеялом, греясь и прижимаясь друг с другу, как в те утраченные времена. А над миром продолжала сгущаться тьма.


End file.
